russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC and TV5 claims to be No.3
May 16, 2013 After ABS-CBN and GMA, the number 3 slot is currently being claimed provided by IBC, TV5, RPN and Studio 23. PTV-4 not in the race, but it gets good viewership ratings during the basketball fans of PBA D-League. These competition among local TV networks just got more intense as Canoy-led IBC-13 claims that it landed to be a strong number 3 in the ratings race among audiences in Mega Manila and nearby suburbs, in dominated the media giant ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network, Inc. Pangilinan-led TV5 has asserted that it is now the number 3 most-watched TV network nationwide, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA in the ratings. In the meantime, once again for the first time in the network of Philippine television that IBC-13, RPN-9 and TV5 are in the same third television station. Eric Canoy, IBC-13 chairman of the network, told reporters last week that based on a surbey conducted by research firm TNR/'Kantar Media' among the Mega Manila households last May 4 (Saturday), IBC-13 recieved an audience share of 25.4% from 5 p.m. to 2 a.m. That same day, ABS-CBN remains the undisputed number 1 TV station for the dominant local channel in Mega Manila with an audience share of 50%, while GMA-7 continues to be number 2 with an audience share of 35%, based on the figures presented by IBC-13. Mr. Canoy said the following when IBC-13 once again in the ratings game compared to the country's two leading television networks. Interested in The Kapinoy Network. Vic del Rosario, Jr. chairman and CEO of Viva Communications, Inc., which bought the slot of IBC called Viva-TV, is the strongest contender. Viva-TV's basketball the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) has a viewership ratings of IBC-13 in a boost. The network executive IBC-13's rising audience share to the growing popular of the network's primetime programming block Viva-TV, led by the flagship program PBA, which airs every Wednesdays and Fridays at 4:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m., Saturdays at 6 p.m. and Sundays at 4 p.m., is the high-rating flagship program of Viva-TV. "Surveys show that the PBA is beating the programs being aired by other TV stations on its time-slot," Mr. Canoy said. Also, the NBA airing on Saturdays at 4 p.m. and Sundays at 11:30 a.m., showing NBA beats the programs being aired by other TV networks, once more, that the PBA and NBA are the flagship program for basketball fans. Lito Ocampo Cruz, the vice-president and Rey sanchez, the Channel 13 head are part of the new management team of IBC Board of Directors led by the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is sequestered by the government through PCGG, appointed by the president Noynoy Aquino III in current PNoy administration. Mr. Canoy said IBC-13 has allotted P13 billion in capital expenditures of privatization, in the construction of a state-of-the-art studio compelx in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City for the headquarters. The studio complex will house six studios, corporate headquarters and the network's news and public affairs department. People who hear that IBC-13 and Viva with P13 million on Born to be a Star become a huge amount of money. The concept of signature shows Born to be a Star produced by Viva Television for IBC-13 compared to the rivals GMA-7's Are You the Next Big Star? and ABS-CBN's Pilipinas Got Talent franchise. Viva-TV has producing more shows on IBC, from comedies, telenovelas, asianovelas, teleseryes, kiddie animes, sports programs, game shows, reality talent search show for a singing superstar contest and a teen drama anthology while home to the PBA and NBA. Led by the top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire, every Saturdays at 7 p.m., is the highest-rating game show of Viva-TV. "Surving show that Who Wants to be a Millionaire? is beating the other networks that being aired by other TV stations on its timeslot." The Weakest Link, which airs weeknights at 8 p.m., compared to GMA's Mundo Mo'y Akin and ABS-CBN's Ina Kapatid Anak. Of course, the reality talent search program Born to be a Star, every Sunday nights at 7:30 p.m., is the high-rating singing talent search program for a rising superstar fans, in survey that Born to be a Star beating the rivals of Pilipinas Got Talent of ABS-CBN and Are You the Next Big Star? of GMA on its time-slot. Mr. Canoy said Viva-TV is also set to the well-loved Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) in the country for Asian fighters ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC), producing the program for Viva Sports. To further boost its popularly among kiddies, he said anime series like Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays 3:30 p.m.) and Kirarin (Sundays at 10 a.m.) for kiddie anime fans. "The Kapinoy Network is also set to launch Viva Kids block for teen kiddies every mornings Barbie, Pop Pixie, Grossology, Winx Club, Monsuno, Sofia the First, Rapunzel: The Series and Maya & Miguel in the young kids and teen for boys and girls. On the news fromt, Mr. Canoy said IBC-13 has committed to provide more airtime for its newscast, afternoon and late-night. Express Balita, IBC's long-running flagship news program airing at 6:30 p.m. time-slot, simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong and News Team 13, a late-night newscast at 11 p.m. Mr. Canoy also said they have entered into a major-tie-up with BBC World News. "This will enable IBC-13 to deliver the latest news from all over the world in real time to its audience." Prepairing for the network's AM radio station, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, which offer Filipino news and current affairs programming on the AM band along with provincial DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Aklan, and the Asia's #1 urban music and ultimate danze mix FM music radio station in the country iDMZ 801, which will now target in an Asian market for A-B-C markets. Plans are also underway to boost IBC-13's signal reach nationwide. Mr. Canoy said that as of this, the network's signal reaches 60% of the country. "With our system upgrade, we expect to have full signal coverage." He added that IBC-13 plans to open more TV stations in the coming years to add to the 12 stations that it currently has in the provinces. The network is also working on its international broadcast to cater to Filipinos based abroad. Meanwhile, TV5 aims to further boost its ratings from other neworks have more established in the same time. Is is the FM radio stations like Radyo5 92.3 News FM and 106.7 Energy FM, the UHF news channel AksyonTV and the UHF general-entertainment network on UHF 47 called Friendly TV featuring some of its foreign programming, cartoons, Hollywood movies, koreanovelas, sports programs from Sports5 and local shows. In subsidiaries are the film distrubition Studio5, music recording company TV5 Records, new media TV5 Interactive, TV5 Magazines, CineMabuhay, Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., talent management Talent5 and many others. International channels Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International, cable channels like Hyper, Colours, Weather Information Network (WIN), TeleSingko, AniMega, Kids5 and 5 Max Movie Channel. Wrap up of the news in a teleradyo morning Manila sa Umaga anchored by Arnell Ignacio at 4 a.m. simulcast over Radyo5 92.3 News FM. The morning show Good Morning Club at 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar, Grace Lee, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Christine Bersola-Babao, Amy Perez, Edu Manzano and Shalala, followed by a morning talk show Sharon hosted by the megastar Sharon Cuneta. Public service program T3 Reload at 6 p.m. hosted by Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwil Tulfo, beating teleseryes Annaliza and Home Sweet Home. Flagship news program Aksyon at 6:30 p.m., anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo compared to the rival newscast TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Pilipinas News, a late-night newscast anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco at 11:30 p.m. slot. At 12 midnight on weeknights, the public affairs program Reaksyon hosted by News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez. In the noontime block Tanghaling Waging-Wagi, at 11 a.m. is BrainSurge hosted by Derek Ramsay, 11:45 a.m. is Karinderya Wars with actor and young entrepreneur Marvin Agustin compared to Be Careful with My Heart and Ryzza Mae Show. The noontime variety show Wowowillie at 12:30 p.m. on weekdays and 12 noon on Saturdays hosted by Willie Revillame, beating its rival noontime shows are It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!. For the afternoon treat, a super fairy-tale anime series Sailor Moon at 4 p.m., to be followed by talak-serye reality TV talk show with Face to Face at 4:30 p.m. hosted by barangay hall on air Amy Perez. A youth-telemagazine show Popstar TV at 5:30 p.m. hosted by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. For the kids Batibot every Saturdays at 8:30 a.m., Disney block like Phineas and Ferb (Weekdays at 9 a.m.), Handy Mandy (Saturdays 7 a.m.), Jake and the Neverland Pirates (Saturdays 7:30 a.m.), pre-school children Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Saturddays at 8 a.m.) and Imagination Movers (Sundays at 8 a.m.). Nickelodeon block everyday like Dora the Explorer, Spongebob Squarepants, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Fairly OddParents, fun-packed Kung Fu Panda and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. TV5's Primetime Panalo also relaunched 2 new teleserye back-to-back Joe Kapitan at 7:45 p.m. starring young actor John Prats in the lead role of superhero-style beating Juan dela Cruz and Indio. At 8:30 p.m., new action-packed teleserye called Cassandra: Warrior Angel starring the homegrown talent Eula Caballero. A new telenovela Storm of the Paradise at 10:30 p.m., beating the asianovelas Missing You and Queen and I and Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik at 11 p.m. starring the comedy king Dolphy compared to the weeknight comedy gag show Banana Nite and Bubble Tonite. In Hollywood blockbuster movies unveils, Sine Ko 5ingko starts at 2:30 p.m. and 9 p.m. on weekdays, 2:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. on Saturdays and 10:15 a.m. on Sundays and the movie block called Sudnay Mega Sine every Sundays at 11 p.m. On Weekend Winners back, the primetime game show The Million Peso Money Drop at 6 p.m. hosted by the singer-songwriter Ogie Alcasid, komik-serye Kapitan Awesome at 7 p.m. starring Martin Escudero, Empoy and Andrew E., a drama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face at 7:45 p.m. hosted by Amy Perez, compared to Magpakailanman with Mel Tiangco and MMK with Charo Santos-Concio. Boracay Bodies starts at 8:30 p.m., hosted by Phoemela Baranda, to be followed by the comedy gag-show Lokomoko U: Ang Kulit! at 9:30 p.m., starring Caloy Alde, Eula Caballero, Ritz Azul, Rainier Castillo, Edgar Allan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, JC de Vera, Long Mejia, Milagring Baldonado, Mariposa Cabigquez, Arci Muñoz, Valeen Montenegro, Wendell Ramos, actor Alwyn Uytingco, Tuesday Vargas and Voyz Avenue along with Artista Academy honors list are Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Chanel Morales, Mark Neumann and Shaira Mae. In a late-night, Saturdays at 5:30 p.m. is investigative program Tutok Tulfo with hard-hitting Erwin Tulfo and the public service and investigative program Bitag at 11:30 p.m. with Ben Tulfo. On Sundays, at 12:15 p.m. is P.O.5, a longest-running and top-rating musical variety show hosted by Lucy Torres, John Estrada, Pops Fernandez and Ariel Rivera along with co-host Eula Caballero, Arci Munoz, Mark Bautista, Sarah Geronimo, Harry Santos, Chadleen Lacdoo, Morissette Amon, Krissha Viaje, Onemig Bondoc, Arci Munoz, Michael Renz Cortez, BJ Forbes, Somedaydream, Champ Lui Pio, Joshua Davis, Katrina Velarde, Martin Escudero, Melbelling Caluag, JC de Vera, Jazz Ocampo, Jan Nieto, Jon Avila, John Prats, Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, Victor Basa, Rido dela Paz, Rainier Castillo, Princess Ryan, Nina Jose, Luningning, Milagring and Mariposa, Christian Samson, Chris Cayzer, David Archuleta, Edgar Allan Guzman, Faith Cuneta and Annyka Asistio along with a two rock band Never the Strangers and Rivermaya. A teen drama series Forever Barkada at 3:15 p.m. featuring16 of Artista Academy cast are Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Chanel Morales, Mark Neumann and Shira Mae beating rivals Luv U and Teen Gen. At 4 p.m., while the showbiz-oriented talk show Ang Latest hosted by female of talk Cristy Fermin and novelty comedian Mr. Fu. Sundays on primetime, at 6 p.m. is a kiddie-comedy gag show Tropang Kulit with Gelli de Belen along with the Artista Academy Kids like a child wonder star Ixle Kyle Banzon, Julie Charlotte Cadeville, Peter Angelo Echaluce, Josh Clement Eugenio, Jonicka Cyleen Movido, Mariella Frances Grace Ortiz, Chloe Dominique Reyes, kiddie actor John Carlo Tan, Jason Zimmerman, Jhiani Zimmerman and Jhurel Zimmerman to bollowed at 7 p.m. is the public service program Rescue5 with Paolo Bediones. At 7:30 p.m. is a reality talent show Talentadong Pinoy hosted by Ryan Agoncillo back-to-back with a singing talent-search Kanta Pilipinas at 8:30 p.m. hosted by the Asia's queen of broadway musical Lea Salonga. By 9:45 p.m. is a gag show Hayop sa Galing with Joey de Leon. 'Former Kapamilya stars are transfering to TV5' *Dominic Ochoa (2004-present) *Maricel Soriano (2010-present) *Derek Ramsay (2011-present) *Sharon Cuneta (2011-present) *John Estrada (2008-present) *Sarah Geronimo (TV crossover from ABS-CBN; 2011-present) *John Prats (2009-present) *Willie Revillame (2010-present) *Marvin Agustin (TV crossover from ABS-CBN; 2012-present) *Valerie Concepcion (2011-present) *Dolphy (2010-present) *Mariel Rodriguez (2011-present) *Onemig Bondoc (2012-present) *Tuesday Vargas (2010-present) *Edu Manzano (2012-present) *Amy Perez (2004-2005, 2010-present) *Cesar Montano (2012-present) *Cristy Fermin (2010-preent) *Jon Avila (2008-present) *Ruffa Gutierrez (2010-present) *Empoy Marquez (2008-present) *Valeen Montenegro (2008-present) *Victor Basa (2008-present)